A Thousand Years
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: -Chico Bestia, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Raven acercándose/-Hola Rae- saludó el chico cambiante con una sonrisa -Sólo miraba lo hermosa que se veía la Luna-/-Siempre es hermosa- dijo la joven mitad demonio con una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó a un lado de el. Admiró por unos momentos la Luna para después contemplar el rostro del joven. One-shot y Song-fic.


Hola bella gente que se ha tomado la libertad de leer este pequeño one-shot y song-fic, espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Titans y la canción no me pertenecen.

La canción A Thousand years es de Christina Perri

_Cursiva_: Versos de la canción

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Thousand Years<em>**

Después de un largo día de trabajo (salvando Jump City) para los Jóvenes Titanes, disfrutarían de una deliciosa cena, hecha por Cyborg

Alguien faltaba en ese ambiente. Chico Bestia

-Raven, ¿Podrías avisarle al amigo Chico Bestia que ya está lista la cena?- pidió amablemente Starfire

-De acuerdo- respondió la empatíca monótonamente y fue a buscar al joven meta-morfo

Al no hallarlo en su habitación ni en la de Cyborg, subió a la azotea de la Torre

-Chico Bestia, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Raven acercándose a una silueta que se encontraba sentada

-Hola Rae- saludó el chico cambiante con una sonrisa -Sólo miraba lo hermosa que se veía la Luna-

-Siempre es hermosa- dijo la joven mitad demonio con una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó a un lado del joven

Admiró por unos momentos la Luna para después contemplar el rostro del joven

_Heartbeats fast_

_Colors and promises_

Chico Bestia sonreía con la vista fija en la Luna, sin percatarse de la mirada de Raven

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

La joven sonrió sin quitar la vista de su compañero

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Soltó un pequeño suspiro llamando la atención del chico

_One step closer_

-¿Sucede algo, Raven?- preguntó el joven de piel verde mirando a la chica

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

Un imperceptible rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de la empatica

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

-Nada- respondió Raven con tono monótono resguardándose en su capa

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Chico Bestia le sonrió y volvió su vista a la Luna

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

-¿Sabes, Rae? Creo que hay algo más hermosa que la Luna...- dijo el metamorfo sin quitar su sonrisa

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

La joven mitad demonio lo miró confundida

_What's standing in front of me_

-¿Y qué es, si se puede saber?- preguntó la chica mirando a su compañero

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

Chico Bestia giró su vista hacia Raven con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas

_One step closer_

Suspiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar -No es un objeto exactamente...-

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

-Tampoco es un alimento como el tofu...- continuó con una sonrisa

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

-Es una persona muy importante para mí...- dijo acercándose un poco a la empatica

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

El corazón de Raven comenzó a latir con demasiada rapidez mientras se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente de Chico Bestia

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

Chico Bestia se acercó un poco más a Raven -De esa persona me he enamorado...- dijo casi en un susurro

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

La joven mitad demonio sentía sus mejillas arder. Ella también se acercaba cada vez hacia el chico

_One step closer_

-Y esa persona... Eres tú, Raven- dijo Chico Bestia con una pequeña sonrisa

_One step closer_

-Chico Bestia...- susurró la joven empatica

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

La distancia entre ambos jóvenes era demasiado corta que podían sentir sus respiraciones

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

Finalmente, la distancia terminó y sus labios se unieron en un beso

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Raven puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chico Bestia, mientras el joven posaba las manos en la cintura de la chica

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

A falta de oxígeno se separaron. Sonrieron con las mejillas un poco enrojecidas

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

Y cerrando los ojos, volvieron a unir sus labios

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Detrás de una puerta, Cyborg y Robin chocaron las palmas mientras Starfire lloraba de felicidad tomada de la mano del chico maravilla

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado<p>

Besos, Luna


End file.
